


Minder

by AnnieMacDonald



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMacDonald/pseuds/AnnieMacDonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like your lad. I’ve only got daughters and granddaughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minder

_On a page torn from a pad at Bannerman Road, firmly pencilled in the well-looped hand taught in London County Council schools over 70 years ago, and left on the scrubbed kitchen table on the morning of August 13._

Dear Mrs Smith,  
I don't understand that Ms thing they do now and Miss Smith sounds more like an oldtime schoolteacher. Strict. Your boy’s gone off to school. He says it's rowing afterwards so he'll be back about 7. I made sure he had proper breakfasts and didn’t stay up all night though we did watch the Perseids into the small hours. They peaked last night. Never seen so many. Your telescope must be about the best for its size anywhere. It cuts out all the London light. Mine doesn’t even though it's up at the top of the allotment as far from the houses as possible. Too much glare, especially them sodium lamps. Funny thing was, I didn’t meet the stray all the time I was here until Luke and me were up in the attic for the meteors. I went down to the bathroom and bumped into your guest coming out on the landing from a bedroom. He wanted a cup of tea so he joined us. Ate half a packet of Hobnobs too. I was all excited but I said to myself, Wilf, it isn’t like it’s the first time you’ve ever met an alien. We kept on adjusting the telescope for him because he’s so tiny even standing on a stool. He showed us where his home planet was. Near enough anyway. He pointed to the closest big star.

I like your lad. I’ve only got daughters and granddaughters. He’s clever but not annoying with it, the way they usually are these days. I'll always come and mind him if you've got to be away in an emergency. He’s no trouble and nice company. Even if you aren’t called away, can I come over if it’s a fine night on September 13? There’s a lunar occultation of Neptune. I’ve just copied that off a website so I know it’s written right. My tomatoes'll be ripe then. I’ll bring you some still on the vine, they keep longer. If I’m not around everybody just thinks I’m out in the shed. Madam’s all wrapped up in herself still and Sylvia'll be in Bournemouth with her sister. She says for a rest. Best get hold of me by email. If you see our mate in the box, tell him it’s all going as well as can be expected. At least he’s got us.

Yours sincerely,  
Wilfred Mott


End file.
